1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope hood and a endoscopic mucosa cutting device which are used to be inserted in a live organization together with a high frequency snare for a medical operation such as a demucosation for a live organization by conducting a high frequency electric current.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, endoscopic demucosations are performed for cutting a mucosa in a ailing section without performing an abdominal operation but using an endoscope instead. An endoscopic demucosation which used a high frequency snare is know for such a methods.
For such an endoscopic demucosation, an endoscope hood is proposed which is used in an auxiliary manner so as to be attached to a tip of an inserting section of the endoscope (See Japanese Unexamined Utility Application, First Publication No. Hei 6-75402, pages 4 to 5, FIG. 1, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publications No. 2001-275933, pages 2 to 4, and FIG. 1). In such a case, a nail section which protrudes toward an inside of an tip margin of an approximate cylindrical cap section which is formed by a transparent member in a flange manner is provided so as to be used while being attached to the tip of the inserting section of the endoscope. The mucosa is cut by disposing the snare wire of the high frequency snare which is conducted via a channel in the endoscope over an inner section of the nail section, by absorbing the mucosa in the cap, and grabbing the mucosa by a loop wire of the high frequency snare, and conducting an electricity to the high frequency snare.
Also, an endoscope hood is proposed which can be used compatibly with an ultra-sonic probe which is inserted in the channel of the endoscope by connecting the tip of the soft tube to a connecting port which is disposed in the cap section and inserting the sheath of the high frequency snare via the soft tube (See pages 2 to 5, and FIG. 1 in a Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-45369).